1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle apparatus for light emitting diodes, especially one which receives and retains a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) in parallel with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LED-type displaying boards are commonly used in advertising fields and each LED-type displaying board comprises a plurality of receptacles each of which comprises a plurality of LEDs installed thereon. FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional LED receptacle which includes a barrel-type housing 50 defining an opening 51 at one end and having a bottom at another end, a circuit board 80 adapted to be received i substantiall a middle inner periphery of the barrel-type housing 50, a plurality of LEDs 70 fixed at a plurality of apertures 81 of the-circuit board 80 and extending from one surface thereof. The LEDs 70 are secured to the circuit board 80 by soldering two pins thereto, therefore the LEDs 70 are apt to slant due to manual contact in assembling, thus causing multi-directional light projection of the LEDs 70 and decreasing the illumination from the LED receptacle. It is requisite to provide a new receptacle for retaining the LEDs in parallel with each other therefore the LEDs can provide a unidirectional light projection, thereby increasing the illumination efficiency.